Notation and charting systems for music generally fall into two types: standard sheet music and “lyric and chord” charts. Standard sheet music is very complete in the information it provides but often difficult for the average non-professional musician to comprehend. Lyric and chord charts are easier to comprehend but provide limited information and details. The present invention is a music notation or charting system that combines enhanced functionality and greater readability for musicians who are not full-time professionals.